


Happy trails to you (and you)

by Gohandinhand



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom!Raven, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Clarke, dom!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/pseuds/Gohandinhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has never once in her life thought camping was something any sane person could enjoy. Bellamy and Raven are bound and determined to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy trails to you (and you)

 It started with Bellamy’s birthday.

Or, well, Clarke guesses it started before that, back when Octavia got a job at the local outdoor store purely because of the hot guy she met at her gym.

Octavia got a relationship with Lincoln and an employee discount on all the gear out of it, so she’s happy. The ridiculously expensive camping gear Bellamy started getting for holidays has been making him happy, and by extension, even Raven’s been pretty thrilled.

But Clarke? Clarke is _not_ happy.

Despite her father’s love of the outdoors, and the pile of well-loved hiking and camping gear that has been sitting in her storage unit since he passed away, Clarke is far more at home surrounded by white walls and the smell of antiseptic. Outside is humid and dirty and _where animals defecate, Bellamy!_

And yet, here she finds herself, stomping her way down a trail on a reservation somewhere near the Grand Canyon while sweat pours down her back, already feeling ridiculously overheated for the early hour. Raven and Bellamy are well in front of her down the trail, and even if she is extremely grumpy about her surroundings, she’s not going to say she’s not appreciating the view.

The first part of the trek is three miles down a steep switchback to descend into the canyon, which has her knees screaming in protest. Clarke always feels vaguely nauseous when woken up painfully early and, this morning not being an exception, the first pile of poop from the mules that are used on the trail she sees makes her shaky stomach surge. As soon as she’s passed it she halts, leaning over and taking deep breaths to try to avoid making a pile of her own in the dirt.

Clarke supposes Raven and Bellamy must be keeping a pretty close eye on her, what with her usual aversion to anything outdoors, because when she next glances up to find them, they're already on their way back up the trail to her. She can hear their footfalls speeding up as they break from a walk into a jog up the steep incline – so either their concern grows in the short span of the trail, or they've decided to compete to see who can make it back up the trail first.

Probably both.

“Shit, Clarke. Are you okay?” she hears her boyfriend ask anxiously at the same moment as a hand – Raven’s, by the feel of it – starts gently rubbing her back.

Clarke just groans, moving her arm to point back at the pile without lifting her head. Instead of sympathy, she hears muffled laughter. _Why does she love these assholes, anyway?_

Her stomach starts calming again, so she lifts her head and brings herself fully upright to glare haughtily at both of her partners.

“I hate you both,” is the best she can come up with in the moment, and it mostly does the trick – she watches Bellamy’s face sober, at least, even if Raven is still maintaining a slight smirk.  Bellamy unshoulders his pack to dig through it for something, and after a few moments he finally pulls free a tiny bag of trail mix with a triumphant cry. Against her will, Clarke finds herself smiling.

“Special Clarke-mix.” Bellamy says dryly as he presents it to her. “Heavy on the M&Ms, low on the almonds.”

“Okay, I take it back. You’re kind of okay,” Clarke admits. She swivels a bit and points at Raven. “You, however…” she teases, and Raven playfully shoves her shoulder.

“Whatever, wimpy. Can we get moving again?”

Clarke nods, popping another handful of her snack into her mouth, already feeling it help settle her stomach, and a few minutes later she’s able to walk by another pile of mule poop with no more than a disdainful sniff as Raven steers her around it with one arm.

It’s another three hours of walking before Clarke’s ear perk up to what sounds like the murmurs of a large number of people ahead of them. The trail follows the river into another canyon, and less than a half hour later a little town comes into view.

“We’ve got to check in at the office over there for the campgrounds,” Bellamy says, pointing to a squat wooden structure.

“Oh, thank god,” Clarke moans. “I want to take these fucking boots off and take a nap.”

Raven snickers, and Clarke glares at her warily. “What?”

“Um, we just check in for the campground here. It’s another couple of miles to the campground, though.”

Clarke’s mouth pops open in shock and a despairing look falls over her face, and Raven finally takes pity on her. “What if I promise you a foot massage tonight?” she murmurs as she crowds in close to Clarke, finishing with a lingering kiss to her mouth.

“That helps a little?” Clarke says weakly with her eyes closed in defeat.

“And we’re having S’mores tonight?” Bellamy joins in, and Clarke cracks one eye open to look at him.

“That helps a little more.” She tilts her head up, requesting a kiss from him too, and he quickly complies.

“I packed you a Pad Thai MRE for dinner,” Raven rejoins, and Bellamy jumps to counter before Clarke can even respond.

“I brought that camp stove Espresso maker Octavia gave me for Christmas, so you can still get your caffeine fix in the morning.”

Clarke narrows her eyes suspiciously as she thinks. “I don’t think I’m into exploding hot pressurized coffee over a fire, weirdly.”

Bellamy scoffs and opens his mouth to start arguing, and she shoves him – not exactly lightly. “Oh my god, you nerd, go check us in so we can get to the campground already.”

As Bellamy walks away – Raven and Clarke both staring after him unabashedly – Raven leans back into Clarke.

“I have an even better surprise for you. Come here,” she says, impatiently tugging on Clarke’s arm. She pulls her over to one of the largest buildings in the village, and Clarke feels a grin grow from ear to ear as she spots the little sign that says “Supai Café.”

They walk in and order – Clarke immediately opting for wings and chili cheese fries, not even caring enough to defend her choice by pointing out the work they did to get there. Raven excitedly requests one of her favorites, blueberry pancakes, from the lady at the counter before remembering to order a BLT for Bellamy.

He walks in just as their food is finished, and they grab their full plates and seat themselves at one of the tables clustered outside the small building. Clarke moans loudly as she shovels fries into her mouth, and one of the passing villagers looks over at her, startled.

“Jesus, Clarke,” Bellamy mutters, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Clarke attempts to say something in reply, but the words are too mangled through Bellamy’s hand to make out, so she licks Bellamy’s hand instead and he grunts out his surprise, pulling his hand back to wipe on his shirt. “Gross! Fine, I’m _not_ making you coffee tomorrow then.”

Clarke shrugs. “I see they have guest lodges here. You two can continue to the campground, I think I’ll stay here and enjoy _real_ coffee and food and a bed while you guys huddle over the campfire and sleep on the ground.”

Raven frowns. “Wait, no. I packed in so much extra alcohol for you and your ridiculous tolerance, Clarke. There’s no way in hell I am carrying this for nothing.”

The mention of alcohol perks her up, and when Raven and Bellamy start nagging her to get moving as soon as they inhale their food, she only puts up a minimal fight for appearance’s sake.

Another mile and a half down the trail towards the campground, she’s mentally flaying herself for not putting up more of a fight… and for letting herself be guilted into camping to begin with, and for letting them talk her into a fucking _backpacking_ trip. On the plus side, yelling at herself for being so dumb has distracted her for the last half hour of the trek, until finally they are striding into the campground.

It’s the kind of campground where there aren’t set spots; instead, tents are just pitched at will anywhere there’s a free spot. At this point in the season, there aren’t many people there, and the three of them are able to find a spot set well back in one corner of the campground, secluded from the bustle of the other visitors. Clarke immediately parks herself on a log, refusing to move, and Bellamy and Raven don’t even try to fight her on it. She watches as Raven starts setting their tent up, and Bellamy grabs their water bladders and the five-gallon collapsible water jug and heads over to the fresh spring on the other side of the campground to fill them all up.

It’s only mid-afternoon, but Clarke hadn’t been kidding about needing a nap earlier.  They get their camp set up, complete with several collapsible camp chairs she hadn’t even known they’d _had_ (her inquiry on where they came from was answered with a single “Octavia”). Work done, Raven plops herself down in one of the chairs to rest, and Clarke promptly curls up in her lap, quickly passing out to the comfortable sounds of Raven and Bell fondly bickering with each other.

They rouse her a couple of hours later and she opens her eyes blearily, finding herself now sprawled across Bellamy’s lap as he kisses her into awareness. She automatically kisses back as her mind slowly reboots from her post-nap stupor. Raven presses a hot mug into her hand and she blinks blearily from the mug to Raven’s face, and then back to the brown liquid.

She frowns, knowing that she’ll be stuck awake in the dark all night if she has coffee at this hours, and before she can even open her mouth Raven beats her to the punch.

“It’s hot chocolate, so don’t worry. With vodka, of course. Figured I’d sweeten the deal of waking you from a nap anyway, you can be such a bear,” Raven teases, and Clarke scrunches her nose up at Raven as she looms over her.

Raven chuckles and leans down, pressing Clarke hard in between her and Bellamy while kissing her so deeply that the hair on Clarke’s arms starts to stand on end. She pulls back abruptly, and smirks as Clarke shakes her head, trying to clear it so she can match the level Raven and Bellamy are currently working at.

“We have dinner on the fire and we figured you’d want that,” Raven explains, gesturing towards the various implements that Clarke doesn’t care to learn about that are strewn over their fire pit.

“Mmmm,” Clarke murmurs, and twists her head around to pull another deep kiss from Bellamy, and Raven laughs.

“Nuh uh, that’s not dinner, Clarke. Real food,” she smirks, and Clarke pouts at her.

“Fine. Bathroom first?” She wiggles in Bellamy’s lap, embarrassed.

By the time dinner is over, Clarke is… kind of pissed, honestly.

Raven had escorted her to the bathrooms, which had turned out to be super gross “composting toilets” that Raven said were “at least better than portapotties and it’s either here on next to a tree, Clarke.”

The MRE that Raven had picked out specifically for her because Pad Thai was one of her favorite foods turned out to be – well, disgusting wasn’t a strong enough word. Clarke ended up sharing Bellamy’s beef stew, which was far more palatable, and then made up for the partial dinner with a pile of s’mores that even Raven looked at judgmentally.

It was when she found out there were no showers at the campground that she lost it.

“We have to bathe in the _river_? Are you kidding me? _With special soap?!_ I’m not even allowed to use shampoo and conditioner?”

The other two eventually talked her down, but she is still fuming and reaffirming to herself how much she _hates camping_ as she crawls into their tent under the glow of the moon. Raven and Bellamy are still out readying their site for the night while Clarke settles down into her sleeping bag, groaning uncomfortably at the feel of the hard ground under her thin mat. While Bellamy continues to clatter around – god knows what he’s even doing – Raven finishes with the few dishes they had used and crawls into the tent behind Clarke, who opts to ignore her as Raven noisily changes into her pajamas.

That is, until Raven starts pulling and tugging on Clarke’s bedding.

“What the hell are you doing, Raven?” Clarke growls.

“Sharing your sleeping bag,” Raven answers nonchalantly, and Clarke flips over to stare at Raven incredulously.

“Are you kidding me? No. _No._ If you feel like you need to share, share with Bell. You guys can stay over in your little ‘crazies who like camping’ section, and I’ll be over here in the _sane_ one.”

Raven laughs at her, despite her clearly serious tone. “Yeah, but I heard you moaning and groaning in here and I figured you might like to sleep on me instead.”

Clarke pauses for a second, the thought not having occurred to her, and finally nods guardedly. “Okay, yeah, that actually sounds good.”

“Thought so,” Raven grins cheekily at her, and pulls the zipper of Clarke’s sleeping bag down far enough for her to crawl in with her. She shoves Clarke to the side as she lays down, and as soon as she seems settled Clarke drapes herself over Raven’s warmth.

Raven laughs and kisses her hairline. “Hmmm, somehow this seems way too familiar…” she teases, and Clarke just lets out a content hum in response.

She can already feel herself drifting off when Raven’s hand, which had been soothingly rubbing over her back, starts wandering, down to her thighs and across to her front in slow circles. She starts trailing kisses down from Clarke’s temple to her neck, which Clarke automatically tilts her head to expose.

Raven moves her mouth to Clarke’s ear, and she shivers in response to Raven’s warm breath fanning over her.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t like camping, Clarke?” Raven whispers as her hand traces the bottom of Clarke’s breast before plucking at her nipple. She can’t help but arch into her girlfriend’s hand, even as she shakes her head.

“It’s terrible,” she rasps, and Raven’s other hand shoves Clarke further to the side to access her other breast.

“Think I can change your mind?” she purrs as both hands pluck at the sensitive peaks.

“Probably not,” Clarke pants, then gasps as one of Raven’s hands delves into her pants. Raven laughs ominously, until Clarke cranes her head up and cuts off the sound with a messy, wet kiss.

Raven hadn’t bothered to zip the sleeping bag closed behind her – probably anticipating this scenario – and when she pulls her hand out of Clarke’s pants and flips her back to the ground to hover over her, the bag falls open and exposes the pair to the cooler air.

Clarke lets out a shiver as goosebumps erupt across her skin, but Raven focuses her dark eyes on Clarke’s chest and grins darkly at Clarke’s hardened nipples poking through the fabric of her tank top.

“Are you cold, Clarke? Or just eager?” Raven taunts as she drags the back of her nails across them. Clarke surges up to kiss her again, clacking their teeth together in her enthusiasm before pulling back just enough to tug her top over her head and toss it somewhere near the corner of the tent.

“Fuck, Raven,” Clarke moans as Raven immediately attaches her lips to the sensitive peak. Her hand travels back down to rub lightly over Clarke’s underwear, and Clarke can see her smirking at the dampness already leaking through the thin material. “Stop teasing!” Clarke demands, and Raven pulls back and quirks one eyebrow at her.

“ _Please?”_ Clarke amends, and Raven dips down to capture Clarke’s lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth when it opens instinctively for her. She keeps the place slow, and Clarke frustratedly rolls her hips against Raven’s hand, letting out a whimper when Raven’s fingers trip over her clit with the jerky movement.

At that moment, Bellamy stumbles through the tent entrance and stops, eyes wide in shock. Then a smile grows on his face, and he turns to Raven.

“You got started without me?” he complains, and Raven smirks.

“Couldn’t help myself,” she answers, and lets go of Clarke to straighten herself up on her knees and pull Bellamy into a messy kiss. Clarke whimpers again as Raven’s hands leave her body, and then both of them are smirking down at her desperate writhing. Raven and Bellamy trade places as Raven goes to her bag for something, Bellamy distracting Clarke as he licks into her mouth and starts tugging her underwear down her legs.

As Bellamy pulls back and turns his head to check on whatever Raven is doing in the corner, a tiny bit of clarity steals back over Clarke’s brain.

“Wait a second, why am I the only one naked here?” she complains, and Bellamy and Raven let out twin snorts.

“Like you care,” Bellamy teases, but agreeably pulls off his clothes.

“Well, it makes it a lot easier to do this,” Clarke smirks as she wraps one hand around Bellamy’s cock, and he groans and instinctively pushes into Clarke’s hand.

Raven’s reappearance interrupts them, and Bellamy frowns as he looks at her.

Clarke, as usual, follows his train of thought easily. “Lose the clothes, Rae.”

Raven obliges with her trademark smirk, and Clarke can’t help but go straight to teasing Raven’s breasts as soon as she pulls off her shirt. Raven groans, but refocuses and pushes Clarke back down a second later.

“Nuh uh, Clarke. That’s not the plan.”

“Oh, there’s a plan, is there?” she teases back, her blown pupils catching a stray moonbeam.

“Mmmhmm,” Raven murmurs as she leans back down to Clarke’s prone form. “Bell and I aregoing to convince you that camping is _great.”_

“Right, good luck,” Clarke snorts, and then cuts herself off with a loud moan as Raven suddenly touches something to her clit, the vibrations surging through her whole body. Just as suddenly as it started, Raven cuts it off and smirks down at her girlfriend.

“Say that again?”

Clarke doesn’t reply, just rocks her hips insistently against Raven’s hand. Bellamy reappears at her side, looking down incredulously at Raven’s hand on Clarke’s wet sex.

“Seriously, Raven?” he asks. “You actually packed a vibrator?”

“Just a little one,” she smirks and holds it up for his perusal. “It’s not like a clit vibe is really any extra weight, and I thought Clarke would like it.”

Clarke, already past words, just moans her agreement. Raven takes the hint and gets back to work between Clarke’s legs. She’s climbing towards the edge quickly, more quickly than Raven and Bellamy would like, and they can tell.

“Hold on,” Bellamy says quietly to Raven, pulling her back, and Clarke cries out her disagreement as Raven’s hand leaves her body yet again.

“ _Fuck_ , stop teasing!” she cries as she writhes on the ground, blonde hair splayed out around her in a mess. Before she knows what’s happening, Bellamy has scooped her up, gesturing for Raven to settle down in her place, and then places Clarke back down in the vee of Raven’s lap. Raven grins at the new position, her legs holding Clarke’s open on either side, and she quickly brings both hands back around to the front of Clarke, the one with the vibrator going back to tease around Clarke’s clit while the other comes up to pull at Clarke’s nipples.

Bellamy settles on his stomach in front of them without delay. He pulls Clarke’s legs open wider and tugs her down just slightly on Raven’s lap, opening her up to him. His fingers slip through her folds, and through her partially closed eyes Clarke sees him grind his hips down as he moans at the amount of wetness gathered there.

Finally, _finally_ , he dips his head down and runs his tongue over her opening. He moans and licks his lips, then sets to eating her out with his usual intensity. With Raven focused on her clit and Bellamy’s tongue eagerly pushing inside her, Clarke knows she’s barreling quickly towards the edge.

They know it too, and this time they let it happen, winding her up further and further. She fucks herself against Bellamy’s mouth with a whimper as she approaches the edge, and he pulls back and replaces his mouth with fingers, crooking them into her as her mouth falls open in a wordless cry. He fucks into her roughly with two fingers at the same time Raven stops the teasing circles around her clit and presses directly against it. When Bellamy slides a third finger in next to the others, she’s _gone_. Bellamy leans forward and captures her cry with his mouth, no doubt trying to muffle her sounds, and she shudders on Raven’s lap as she clenches tightly around the subtle motions of Bellamy’s fingers as he works her through her orgasm.

When she finally relaxes, they laugh triumphantly at her limp form puddled across Raven’s lap.

“So Clarke, do you like camping?” Bellamy teases, and Clarke – still unable to speak – jerkily shakes her head no.

“Mmmm. Good thing we’re not finished yet,” Raven teases, and Clarke just groans, too far gone to grasp at any kind of coherency.

Before she knows what’s happening, Bellamy has her flipped to her hands and knees and slips into her, immediately setting a quick pace without giving her any time to adjust. Clarke whimpers, and she rests her head on the ground as her wobbly arms refuse to take her weight. She feels Raven’s fingers card through her hair, and she moves her head just enough to glance up. Raven’s legs are still spread, and she’s open right in front of Clarke’s face, pink and glistening and oh _so_ inviting as she thrums one of her fingers over her own clit.  Clarke takes advantage of one of Bellamy’s powerful thrusts, allowing it to push her forward – the slippery material of the sleeping bag they’re on top of aiding the motion – and straight into Raven. Clarke noses Raven’s hand out of her way and immediately sucks Raven’s clit into her mouth, circling her tongue around it with the exact amount of pressure she knows will send Raven right to the edge. She can’t support her own body enough to get one of her hands to Raven’s wet folds like she desperately wants, so Clarke lets go of Raven’s clit and slips her tongue down to her entrance instead, pushing it in insistently and matching the vigorous pace Bellamy is setting.

Raven touches the vibrator to her clit and then she’s just _gone_ , stiffening and jerking under Clarke as she gently tongues her through her orgasm. When she relaxes, Clarke rests her head on Raven’s thigh with a moan, closing her eyes tightly.

“Are you close, Clarke?” Bellamy pants, and Clarke moans again and nods, too far gone for words. Bellamy reaches around and finds her clit, swollen and begging for attention, and thrums across it insistently with his finger. “Good. Come with me, Clarke. Now!”

She does, thrashing between Raven and Bellamy until he puts his weight on her and pins her between them, reaching his crest right after Clarke and releasing into her with a deep groan.  

They all lay in a boneless pile for several minutes, panting as they recover, before Clarke finally shoves weakly at Bellamy as she tries to roll over.

“Off, Bell. You’re smushing me,” she whines, and he rolls over to his own sleeping bag with a laugh.

Clarke sits up with a look of revulsion on her face, and Raven and Bellamy look at her questioningly.

“Guys, there is _no running water_ to clean up,” Clarke complains, and they both burst into laughter. Raven gets up and rummages through her bag again for a second, finally producing a packet of baby wipes.

“Here, you weirdo,” she teases, tossing it at Clarke.

“I hope you know that I’m holding you to your suggestion and sharing a sleeping bag with me isn’t just good until you get into my pants,“ Clarke says archly as they all clean up, and Raven grins.

“Oh, I know. I will be your mattress. Bellamy already promised me a massage tomorrow.”

 

Clarke isn’t going to admit it, but the next day is actually… enjoyable. She certainly doesn’t think it is going to be, considering it starts out with them having to hike even _more_ to get to Mooney Falls. When they reach the edge of the cliff that leads into the falls, they are greeted with a sign that tells them to climb down at their own risk, and Clarke almost refuses. But Raven and Bellamy finally talk her down – Bellamy carrying her backpack – and when they reach the bottom, Clarke gasps.

The falls are _gorgeous_ – water rushing a hundred feet down to crash into a lake, the blue as vibrant as a gemstone. Raven and Bellamy immediately strip down to their suits to dive in, but Clarke opts to pull her art supplies out of her backpack instead.

She spends the next few hours sketching the falls – and Raven and Bellamy, of course – and she can tell it’s driving Raven _crazy_.

Her girlfriend keeps purposely prancing around in front of her in the skimpiest fucking bikini she has ever seen, and the more Clarke purposely ignores her and focuses on her drawing, the more Raven ramps up her efforts.

Clarke _almost_ breaks when Raven and Bellamy start heatedly making out in the shallow water, but is saved when a couple of other campers arrive to enjoy the falls. Her relief at the interruption is quickly eclipsed by the annoyance as the crowd grows, and finally she puts her art supplies away with a huff.

 Bellamy and Raven trot up to her, trying to brush damp sand off their bodies – and failing – before pulling on their clothes.

“Come on, Clarke. Shoes back on,” Raven demands, and Clarke squints up at her from her position on the ground.

“Why?” she asks petulantly, and Raven impatiently grabs her shoes and starts loosening the laces.

“We’re going to the next waterfall,” Bellamy explains from behind her, and Clarke whips her head around to look at him questioningly. “We have to hike a few more miles – I know, I know, but that makes it way more isolated so won’t be crowded like this one.”

Clarke thinks for a second, weighing the hike against the promise of an undisturbed waterfall, and finally agrees and takes her shoes from Raven to slip them on.

As much as Clarke hates anything resembling exercise, she has to admit that the hike to the other waterfall is worth it. It seems like they’ve been transported out of the desert, the sheer number of vines surrounding them more resembling the jungle, and despite their protests, Clarke forces Bellamy and Raven to stop for a short time so she can quickly sketch the scenery.

When they finally reach Beaver Falls, they are the only ones there. She can understand why – the trail had crossed the river several times and Clarke had finally given in to pulling off most of her clothing in favor of her swimsuit. The waterfall itself is much shorter, but wider, with a better swimming area and even a few places to jump off the short cliff, which – of course – Raven, ever the adrenaline junkie, is immediately drawn to.

They all strip back down to their swimsuits and while Raven immediately scales the cliff to decide which areas she wants to jump from, Clarke and Bellamy settle in the shallow, sun-warmed water, and listen to the roar of the falls and Raven’s intermittent shrieks of joy.

A light breeze picks up, and Clarke shivers before crawling into Bellamy’s lap for warmth. As usual, she finds herself dozing off shortly after in the cradle of his arms as he carefully watches Raven. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to misjudge her jumps, but Bellamy’s cautiousness is as inevitable as Raven’s thrill seeking.

And apparently, as inevitable as Clarke passing out on top of one of them.

She sleeps for only a short while, judging by the position of the sun in the sky when she wakes up again. They’ll have to hike back to camp today, so Bellamy wouldn’t have let her sleep too long anyway. When she finally stirs and groggily sits up, she blinks in confusion.

Clarke had fallen asleep on Bellamy's lap while still partially in the water, which really speaks to what little self preservation instincts she has, but now finds herself instead further up the shoreline, spread across both Bellamy and Raven's laps.

Both of them are staring down at her with – honestly - vaguely creepy smiles.

“Um. Hey?” Clarke smiles back hesitantly, and their grins stretch even further.

“Did you have a good nap?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke nods. “So on top of enjoying a nap, you got to see two waterfalls today, some weird desert jungle, got plenty of sketching done, and you even got to see Raven prance around in a tiny bikini” – Raven smirks at that – “so despite the hiking, would you say camping is worth it yet?” Bellamy asks in an odd tone.

Clarke hesitates to answer, but finally shakes her head slowly. The falls _are_ gorgeous, but after all, there are plenty of way more accessible waterfalls closer to home. And beaches, and forests, and _plumbing_ …

Bellamy cuts off her train of thought. “Oh, Clarke,” he sighs. “Well, I guess that’s that, then.” Raven snorts, and he looks over to her with a sardonic smile. “She just can’t make it easy, can she?”

“Guess we’ll have to help her,” Raven breathes, leaning down and claiming Clarke’s mouth.

Aaaah, Clarke is catching up now. More of their unique persuasion methods, then. She grins to herself - she certainly isn’t going to complain.

She can already feel Bellamy’s hardness underneath her, and as Raven’s tongue delves into Clarke’s mouth, she grinds down on him. She’s already embarrassingly wet and desperate for friction, and she moans in gratification when Raven abandons her mouth in favor of trailing tiny nips and wet kisses down the length of Clarke’s neck. Bellamy’s hands push the triangles of Clarke’s bikini top out of the way to claim her breasts and she’s lost in a daze, just floating on a cloud of sensation.

Suddenly, too fast for her to realize what’s happening, she finds herself blinking up at Raven and Bellamy, laid on her back across the blanket they’d spread over the sand. Bellamy leans down again and licks into her mouth, and she instinctively opens to him as her mind shuts off again. When Bellamy pulls back again, she finds that her arms have been pinned to the sand above her head with one of Bellamy’s large hands. Raven is kneeling at her knees, working the bottom of Clarke’s bikini down slowly as she teases the skin around her lower stomach and thighs.

Clarke squirms, impatient, and Bellamy pushes forcefully on her wrists, sinking them further into the ground.

“Hold still!” he commands, and Clarke tries her hardest to comply, stilling her searching hips.

Raven smirks up at her, and promptly finishes pulling the scrap of spandex off of Clarke’s legs. She swipes two fingers up Clarke’s slit and holds them up for her and Bellamy to inspect, the sinister smirk never fading.

“Fuck, Bell. Look how desperate she is,” Raven rasps, and Clarke’s mouth falls open when, directly over her head, Bellamy leans forward to catch Raven’s fingers in his mouth, licking the evidence of Clarke’s arousal off of Raven’s skin.     

When Raven’s hand returns to Clarke’s soaked folds, she slams her eyes shut, unable to focus on anything but the sensation of Raven’s hand as it trips over her clit and teases her entrance. Then Bellamy’s hand joins Raven in her seemingly random exploration, and their refusal to settle into any kind of rhythm is enough to build her tension but not enough to give her what she _needs_. When someone’s mouth lands on her and their tongue joins the teasing, still refusing to adhere to any kind of pattern, she can’t help but let out a loud, pleading moan.

“Ssssssh!” Bellamy cautions and covers her mouth with his hand – which she realizes with another spike of arousal is still wet with her juices. “We’re in _public_ , Clarke. You have to be quiet. Someone could come down the trail at any moment and hear you before we even know they’re there.” Clarke reflexively rocks her hips up to press against Raven’s hand with a muffled moan, and a grin stretches across Bellamy’s face. “Or is that what you want, Clarke? Do you want someone to hear you? Maybe stop right around the corner on the trail there and get themselves off to the sound of you getting fucked?”

As he speaks, Raven pushes into Clarke with two fingers, finding absolutely no resistance from the amount of wetness that’s pooled between Clarke’s legs as they work her over.

“She’s fucking _wrecked_ , Bell,” Raven reports as she fucks Clarke slowly, teasingly, leaving her hovering on the edge as she refuses to give her the force she needs to bring her over.

“Open your eyes, Clarke,” Bellamy commands as he leans in close to her face. She forces her eyes open, still feeling the urge to screw them shut as Raven teases her, and she glares at Bellamy for what she’s _sure_ is his part in this torture session. “Nuh uh uh, Clarke,” Bellamy cautions. “Is that how you’re going to earn permission to come?”

Clarke’s expression immediately morphs into one of pleading while she rocks her hips, trying frantically to take what she needs from Raven’s hand. She’s so, _so_ close but Raven knows her body too well, knows how to not give her what she needs to take her over.

Bellamy has to pull her attention away from Raven’s hand again. “Clarke! Clarke, do you want to come?” At her frantic nodding, he smirks. “Okay, princess. All you have to do is tell us that you’re enjoying this trip and camping is great.”

Raven pulls her hand away as Bellamy finishes his sentence, already laughing at the look on Clarke’s face.

“Are you _serious?!_ ” Clarke cries at the pair. Bellamy tugs Raven into his arms and they nod smugly – and creepily – in unison. She huffs in indignation. “You guys seriously have no shame. That’s not happening,” Clarke says with a stubborn tilt of her head.

“Fine,” Bellamy shrugs, and suddenly Raven and Bellamy’s hands are all over each other. Clarke watches, mouth agape, as Raven’s bikini bottoms are unceremoniously pulled down and Bellamy tests her readiness with his fingers. He grins, and pulls his hand away to hold it out to Clarke. “Look, princess. Guess teasing you got Raven all worked up, too.”

“Yes, it did, so _holy shit_ Bellamy just fuck me.”  

Well, fuck them. (Literally, apparently.) If they’re going to pull this shit, Clarke could take care of herself. She sneaks her hand down to where she desperate for friction, but the second Clarke’s finger touches her clit –

“I don’t think so, Clarke.” Bellamy grabs her wrist and tugs her hand away. “Only people who _like_ camping get camping orgasms.”

“Except the two I got last night show that is _clearly not the case_ ,” Clarke responds petulantly, tugging weakly at her wrist. Bellamy smirks and instead of letting go, pins both of her wrists above her head once again.

Raven is riding his lap, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she chases her own orgasm. Honestly, just watching them is making the flush of her arousal steal over Clarke’s body again, and with it more of her rapidly increasing desperation. When Raven comes – tense and silent as usual – Clarke clenches her own thighs together searchingly.

It looks like Raven and Bellamy are going to continue for another round right next to her, which is pure fucking _torture_ , and Clarke finally _breaks_.

“Oh my god, fuck, fine, I love camping, _please_ just get me off already _,”_ Clarke begs.

Raven and Bellamy pull away from each other, looking at Clarke appraisingly.

“Convince me,” Bellamy finally says, and Clarke whimpers and opens her mouth again to beg for them to relieve the deep ache between her legs. She has no idea what even pours out of her mouth – she’s not even sure it’s all English, to be honest – but apparently whatever she says satisfies him and she cuts off her pleading with a choked moan when his hand makes contact with her wet folds.

He circles teasingly for just a moment, and Clarke lets out a whimper of protest when he pulls away again. She opens her mouth to beg – willing to do _anything_ at this point for the orgasm that’s been held out of her reach for so long – but snaps it shut when the motion of Bellamy picking her up to change her position jostles her.

She blinks, and finds herself facing out on Bellamy’s lap, a replica of what she’d just watched Raven and Bellamy do a few minutes prior.

Of course, the difference is that this time when she sinks down on Bellamy’s length, Raven settles down between their legs. When her tongue traces up from where Bellamy and Clarke are joined to trip teasingly over her clit, Clarke _shrieks_. She hears Bellamy’s low chuckle behind her ear, and when his free hand pinches her nipple, she writhes in blissful agony, trying desperately to hold onto the tiniest bit of control.

“Still a fan of camping, Clarke?” Bellamy murmurs into her ear. She nods dazedly as she bites her lip, his hoarseness a clear signal to how close he is to losing control himself, and she rolls her hips harder onto him and Raven’s mouth.

“Raven…” Clarke hears him croak, and then Raven’s mouth is sealing over Clarke’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and Clarke’s mouth falls open in a wordless scream as she tries hard to obey –

“You can come, Clarke,” Bellamy says soothingly, and she sobs out in relief as she stiffens with the sparks shooting through her body. Her vision whites out as Bellamy and Raven fuck her through her orgasm, and she barely notes Bellamy’s own orgasm through her haze of pleasure.

When she finally fully rouses, her mouth is dry and all three of them are sprawled across each other in the sand. It takes a minute for her brain to kick back into operational mode, but when it does she starts laughing, causing Bellamy and Raven to both turn their head to grin at her.

She sits up, staring down at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

“So, I didn’t quite realize how invested you two were in the whole ‘making me like camping’ thing,” Clarke says dryly, and Bellamy chuckles lowly.

Raven shrugs, displacing the sand pillowed around her shoulders. “I didn’t actually care that much, but I thought Bellamy’s plan to torture you sounded fun.”

Clarke’s mouth gapes open before she clocks Raven in the shoulder, which is finally what motivates her enough to pull herself out of the sand. She ends up chasing Clarke down to the lake where they spend a couple of minutes trying to dunk each other while Bellamy keeps score from his spot in the sand.

Eventually, logic prevails and he trots down to the water with all three swimsuits in hand so they can get dressed after cleaning off in the water.  Clarke complains about the sand until Raven splashes her in the face, and Clarke glares at her as she pulls her swimsuit back on.

A few minutes later, another group of hikers rounds the corner and Clarke flushes bright red as she steals an embarrassed look at Raven and Bellamy. They hide their grins, Bellamy greeting the new group jovially while Clarke splashes her face with the cool water again in an effort to calm her red cheeks.  

Shortly after, they decide to pack up and leave the other group to enjoy the falls – although not, Clarke mentally notes, as much as they enjoyed it she’s sure.

And yes, okay, Clarke still really _does not like_ the lack of plumbing when they make it back to the campsite, and she’s pretty sure she’s about to genuinely die during the hike back out of the canyon to where their car is parked at the trailhead. But when Bellamy and Raven smugly show her the website for the campground they’re making a reservation at for the following month, Clarke only rolls her eyes.

It turns out camping _does_ have some major perks after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my fearless editor bgonemydear for fixing all my weird technical mistakes, and to pinkcanary who gave me the original prompt and finally forced my foray into writing Bravenlarke instead of just reading! 
> 
> As always, feel free to join me in my trashcan at gohandinhand.tumblr.com!


End file.
